Not Just A Game
by Russettip
Summary: 'I was low on hearts. Hearts I knew wouldn't regenerate anymore. I couldn't find the will to tell Seamus, I still had barely convinced myself. This would be it.' -Abby When Seamus's friend, Abbigail, finds a mod that puts them in the game, things seemed to get a lot more realistic. So far, as time goes on, to cause pain, even death. Join Seamus in his quest to get out of the game.


I was low on hearts. Hearts I knew wouldn't regenerate anymore. I couldn't find the will totell Seamus though, I still had barely convinced myself. This would be it. My life? Over.  
Gone.

"C'mon Abby, we should clear out this ravine before daybreak!"

Unless. Unless he could do it. If he could beat the game, before I...die...

There might be hope yet. I lag behind as he goes ahead, placing torched every once in awhile. Keeping away the young, so ignorant. Well, I guess the saying is true:  
Ignorance is bliss.

He never did understand, however, how one could be younger than someone IRL but olderwithin a game. I've tried to explain to him that the number of times you respawn is thenumber of lifetimes you life, so if I've died twenty times I lived twenty lifetimes, which ismore than how many he has: twelve.

He stopped and waited for me to catch up, "What's up with you today?"

'If only you knew,' I want to say. Instead, I just shake my head, telling to go ahead.

Going back to my thoughts as he speeds ahead, I begin to wonder how I became this muchof a dark thinker. 'I suppose it started when I realized I can't get out anymore.'

Mentally shrugging, I realize I have already accepted my fate, and that I would be gonesoon. One accidental hit with a sword. One creeper explosion. One griefer that just didn'tknow... And it would all be over then.

I hear Seamus's call. It sounded urgent. I rushed over. "What is it?" I was almost inhysterics, if it was a skeleton I'd be screwed.

I once again hear the yell, hardly able to hear him above the sound of... Oh, Notch. It was adungeon... Of skeletons. I yelped and hid behind a wall of stone. I then realized that I hadn'taccepted my fate and that I wasn't ready to die.I could hear Seamus yell that he'd found anenchanted golden apple. Maybe there WAS hope of surviving just a bit longer.

Golden apples put your health back up to full hearts, which would be ten total! I could stilllive, and for a good deal longer too! But, there was a huge risk. I would have to coverSeamus whilst he took out the spawners. Seamus knew the risk of me dieing, but he didn'tknow the full consequences. I would be gone... Dead IRL as well, or possible just close todeath. I knew for sure, though, that I would spend eternity in the Aether, no possible way ofescaping the game.

Even with this risk, I run out, in full emergency armor I had just equipped, and startedhacking away at skeletons, dodging like a pro. Tears ran down my face in pure joy as I killedoff the last one. Seamus just took out the spawner and was about to give me the apple when another skeleton spawned behind me. I completely forgot about the dark. I could hear theevil clatter of dry bones as I fell. How the skeleton seemed to laugh at my weakness. Thearrow it just shot into my side burning with white hot pain. I began to hear the cruellaughter of what had to be Him, Herobrine, as I saw, but didn't see, Seamus stab the skeletonto death.

I felt but didn't feel the heat burning like a fire on my side. I could see the arrow there, Icouldn't feel anything anymore. But I could hear it all. Though it seemed to go in slowmotion, I lay there and Seamus dropped to his knees beside me. I could hear his screams ofgrief, as it had just dawned upon him that it was all over for me. I could hear my own hard,  
heavy breathing.

He grabbed me and held my blocky self against his chest. I could see he was trying to get meto eat the apple, pushing it desperately against my lips. He was sobbing.

Somehow I managed to find that last ounce of strength in me, those tiny embers, dyingcoals, inside of me to speak. And speak I did.

"No, Seamus," my weak voice rasped, "It's too late for me. Save yourself." My voice wasrunning out and my vision was blurring more. "Seamus, you must find the" I wheezed likean old man, stopping my talking.

Seamus must have found his senses, because he shook me awake, "What was it that I had to find? Remind me."

I shuddered, but continued. "You must find the dragon." I had no idea what I was talking about. It must have been Notch, or even Jeb, who was giving me these words of the wise.  
"The-the enderdragon. Slay her. Take the egg, and-and." I was loosing the strength. Icouldn't do it. I had to give in.

"What? What do I have to do with it?" Seamus was shaking me harder now. But I couldn't do it. I wasn't strong enough.

'Keep fighting, you can do it. I know you.' A calm, still, and patient voice said at the back of my head. I swallowed and held onto the faith that I could do it.

Not even enough strength to cry, I closed my eyes and continued. "With the egg you musttravel to the city of Nifelhelm and talk to the people th..." My voice drifted off as I slowly leftthe land of Minecraftia's overworld. And then everything went dark.


End file.
